


Go on, tell me you don’t love me

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: Nines can't lie on an official police report, what ends in an argument with Gavin about his practices. A carelessly uttered word leads to Gavin running off and Tina once again has to mediate to help the idiots get together again.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, mentioned Hank Anderson/Connor - Relationship
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Go on, tell me you don’t love me

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by the tumblr user valyurse!

‘I am willing to put up with a lot of your bullshit, Gavin, but not this time. No, not this time!’  
‘Phcking, fine, toaster, at least _I_ know when to shut my phcking mouth and think for once!’  
‘That’s very interesting coming from you of all people! Gavin, there is no use lying on an official report and you know that!’  
‘Oh, but there is a use in denigrating me, yes? Hell, that’s why I never wanted a partner!’  
‘Gavin-‘  
‘No! I was fine on my own. I could do what I phcking wanted without someone baby-sitting me all the time. Goddamnit, yes. What I did was against the protocol, but who cares? We got the confession and I didn’t throw hands in the process. I think that’s a good outcome, all things considered, but no, you decide to report to Fowler I threatened a suspect. Phck, I am lucky when I just get suspension for this. And it’s your damn fault!’  
‘Gavin, I can’t lie on an official statement. It would get me decommissioned even with the new laws passed.’  
‘But you can’t protect your partner, no?’  
‘Gavin, I-‘  
‘Don’t you care for me? You said it so many times, but I’m not so sure now. Because that’s what you are telling me right now. That you don’t phcking care, that you didn’t even think about what your actions might cost me. I hope somewhere deep in there you still do, but I can’t be sure, so tell me. Tell me you don’t love me and I’m right out this door!’ Gavin had been pure rage to this point, but now that he said that, fear dripped in.  
RK900 shook his head, amused by the others absurd reasoning. ‘Gavin, no sane person would ever love you. You are stubborn, you are impatient, you are so driven by self-doubt every discussion ends in a damned argument with you and I- Gavin?’

The human had let his head and shoulders fall in defeat and RK900 realised his mistake. ‘No, no! I didn’t mean it that way, I-‘  
‘No, it’s okay. I know.’ Faster than RK900 could process the Detective was out of the door, just as he had announced it. Or it was simply the android frozen in place, unable to say or do anything, analysing his last words. How on earth could he have thought beginning like _this_ could solve anything?

~

_Hey Tina, you got alcohol at home?  
_Gavin sat in an automatic taxi, just numbly looking at the _is writing…_ status on top of the screen. He couldn’t and didn’t want to think about anything else right now.

18:37 >Shit, I’m grocery shopping right now, but sure! I’ll be on my way! What happened?

Gavin didn’t answer. He just stared blankly at the phone screen until it deactivated itself and then some more.

As Tina finally got home, breaking some speed limitations on her way, she found her friend sitting on the porch of her little suburban home looking positively dishevelled. ‘Oh shit, man, you look terrible. Come on, get up. We are going in and then you tell me who I have to beat up for you, sounds good?’  
She guided him inside, seated him on the couch and disappeared to the kitchen to go fetch some whiskey. As she came back, Gavin’s phone laid on the coffee-table, gently vibrating. She got a peak on it and quickly realised that this was not going great. ‘Hey, Gavin, your boyfriend is calling.’  
‘I know.’  
Shit. Well, there they had the problem. ‘What did he do, Gavin?’  
‘He said he didn’t love me.’  
‘Okay, so you were fighting, I suppose.’ There was no other way. The only other couple RK900 and Gavin could compete with were Hank and Connor and they were regularly topping each other at the sappiness. It could become annoying at times, even. There was no way the android would say something like this with a calm mindset.  
‘Yes, we were and still kinda are.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Because the phcking machine squealed on me and my methods to Fowler! The phcking asshole called me out in an official report!’  
‘You know he has to do that, right?’  
‘Yeah, well I have to act on the law too, but we all bend it a bit, don’t we?’  
‘Okay, let’s forget about that, I don’t want you to turn on me, too. Why did he say he doesn’t love you?’  
‘I told him I was better off without a partner and if he didn’t love me, I could go anytime. And then he told me, and I went.’  
Tina started pouring him a drink.  
‘Okay, what did he say exactly?’  
‘I don’t phcking know anymore!’ Gavin took the glass and angrily swallowed the larger part of its contents, coughing at the strong taste. ‘Something about no sane person would love me. I mean, that says about everything.’

‘Okay, I’m not the best at giving relationship advice, but I would look at my damn phone, Gavin! The idiot stood by your side when no one else did, okay? He even stayed by your side in the hospital, remember? And we all know what it does to his processors being only one minute away from work or idling. He waited full days in that room because he didn’t want you to wake up and be alone. If he doesn’t love you, I don’t know who ever will. And now look at your damn phone!’  
‘No! I don’t want to read any of what that stupid tin-can has to say!’  
‘Okay. Then I will!’ Tina had grabbed it before Gavin could do anything about it, punched in the code and looked at the screen full of text.

‘Detective, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way! Where are you?’ She looked at Gavin who hid his face deeper in the glass. ‘Sounds desperate to me, doesn’t it?’ She smirked and continued reading: ‘Come on, let’s talk. I know it might have sound different but I wanted to say more after you ran off!’  
‘Please pick up your phone.’  
Gavin put down the empty glass and listened to his friend.  
‘Thank god you are finally reading this! Gavin, I love you. Please tell me where you are. Or call me. If you are at a bar, drinks are on me okay? I know I fucked up.’  
Tina put the phone away and looked at the sad lump of a man next to her. ‘How are you two dumbasses still together?’, she mumbled disbelievingly. ‘Guess you are made for each other. I’ll call him.’  
‘Tina no!’ Gavin honestly tried to pry his phone from her fingers, but it was already too late. Tina put it on speaker.  
‘Gavin? Where are you? I’m sorry, you hear that? I’m-‘  
‘Shut up you big idiot. This is Tina. He’s with me.’  
‘Oh, thank god, I was worried. Is he safe?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Can I come over? I’m sorry, it could get loud.’  
‘Oh I hope so. Yes. Come over, you have some explaining to do.’  
‘I’m on my way. Can he hear us?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Perfect. Gavin? As I said no sane person would ever love you, I didn’t mean it that way. Do I look sane to you? I’m a damn android, investigating human drug abuse I can’t even understand. I’m head over heels in love with you despite your shitty attitude towards androids and well, your personality in general. No sane person would come anywhere near you, but I can’t keep away. I just. I guess I didn’t think about what it would do to you hearing that. I thought you knew how much I am fascinated by you. I guess I thought you doubting that was impossible. But well, even machines aren’t without error it seems. I hope you forgive me. I’ll be there soon, then we can talk about it. Do you hear me?’  
Gavin stayed silent, until Tina elbowed him.  
‘Please, Gavin, say something. Gift me one of your expletives if you must, but talk to me!’  
‘Phcking plastic. Yeah, I heard you. Just get your phcking metal ass over here so I can kick it. Don’t you dare scaring me like this. Oh and just so you know, we are not over the report, I’m still mad at you over-‘ But Tina had already pressed the button to end the call, smirked at Gavin and headed off to the kitchen, Gavin’s phone securely in her pocket.

‘I’m going to cook for us. This will be a long night I suppose.’

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
